Talk:Zoe/@comment-32156284-20171112041251/@comment-25855686-20171113012212
First and foremost, did you actually play the champion? i did, and i suppose you didnt cause you missing alot of things that are clear when you play her. 1. i agree that bodyblock is a "conuter" to zoe, she simply is not an artillery mage. she dont have a distant playstyle, like at all. her q range is still 800 not even close to what an artillery mage has, the fact that the star travel for 2500 range does not mean she can stay 2500 unit away from you, that mean she has to AIM at you something 2500 unit away, while moving/blinking. so while you have the warning of something coming 2500 unit away (given vision) she must be 800 unit away from you when she redirect it. no artillery mage at all. 2. your definition of skill expression/performance either isnt clear to me or make no sense. she is not easy to get into, like at all, as you said the must hit the long range q's to be relevant and is not easy to hit a ranged q, so i dont see how that could be "easy to get into" w effect change every time, e is a single target unit collision skillshot that apply after 2 seconds and r is a returning blink, there isnt any part of her being remotely easy. instead i'd the best part of her is that the skill floor is very high and playing her right is so hard that is a real challenge for a great reward (the satisfaction of oneshot) 4. every mage that fall bahind offer only a cc when behind, what's the difference between her and every other mage? they all have one cc with the difference of the case, her gimmic is that if she fail to hit imediatly she has a trap for 3 seconds, lux's is that she can hit 2 chap with one q, swain can hit many but is delayed, viktor can zone more but need stacks to apply and is very obvious. ofc when she falls behind is less useful to team, but is far from useless. 5. she is nowhere like old nidalee, in first place because she does not have the range (see 1) in second place because she dont have the rest of nidalee kit that made her so uninteractive, nida was wrong because could sustain with heal and run away with RW, in short she had no reason to come near you before she was sure to kill you AND could live through most of you could throw at her. that is why she was unhealty, not the spear itself 6. succeeding while doing random stuff happen seldom, messing up happen often, using the brain and the fingers correctly should be rewarded, messing up should be punished. work as intended and is fine. 7. the satisfaction come both from conquering your opponent AND your champion. that's the whole reason people main something, they want to reach a point where they put minimal effort on controlling the champion (because you know it by heart) and they can focus on the opponent. fair skill expression cannot come form a champion you dont know, if that happen it mean the champion has no depth, is plain, overpowered to the core or too forgiving